User talk:Ggzz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Caterina Valentine page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 18:15, February 23, 2019 (UTC) There were a large amount of punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues (the story feels more like a vehicle for your OC than an actual story that's trying to engage with the audience, it's rushed, and needs work on effectively telling the plot) result in this failing to meet our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:18, February 23, 2019 (UTC) There were a large amount of punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues (the story feels more like a vehicle for your OC than an actual story that's trying to engage with the audience, uses a lot of tropes ineffectively, and needs work on effectively telling the plot) result in this failing to meet our quality standards. If you look at my message above, you'll notice that a lot of the same issues from your previous story are present here. I would strongly recommend using the writer's workshop for your next story as it's likely to be deleted if you repeat the same errors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:12, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Notice Removing content from the deletion appeal is a ban-able offense. I would also suggest following the guidelines and heavily revising your story. The content I did read still has a lot of errors and the plot itself needs a lot of work. I would also recommend taking it to the writer's workshop for feedback as you are overlooking quite a bit here and rushing towards another appeal will result in your story being turned down again. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Re: You Are Currently Not Banned You are not currently banned. The message above was a warning against removing messages/content from the deletion appeal, articles, etc. I would suggest reading the guidelines and carefully proof-reading your story as both are essential to submitting an appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:01, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Deletion Appeal The header of the deletion appeal discusses how to sign your posts (with four tildes at the end of the post). As for Pastebin, you would simply copy/paste your story into the link and then copy the URL to have a direct link to a copy of your story. That being said, I would probably make a post on the writer's workshop to troubleshoot your story as I cited a lot of issues (mechanically and plot-wise) when I originally deleted the story. If you use the writer's workshop, you can simply copy/paste the URL onto the appeal in the place of where you originally put the entire story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:20, November 13, 2019 (UTC)